User talk:SuperMalechi
Bad News, SuperMalechi, the real "Easy, Breezy Day! (1996, SuperMalechi's version)" on the undo on create a new page on Thursday. March 28, 2013 got suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever. SuperMalechi says "You're right. It was suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever". Also Bad News, SuperMalechi, the real "Sing Along with Barney" (SuperMalechi's version)" on the undo from Sunday, September 30, 2012 to Monday, February 4, 2013 got suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever. SuperMalechi says "You're right. It was suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever". Also Bad News, SuperMalechi, the real "Barney's Party Celebration" (SuperMalechi's version)" on the undo from Sunday, January 8, 2012 to Sunday, December 9, 2012 got suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever. SuperMalechi says "You're right. It was suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever". Bad News, the real plot of the Barney & Friends 2010 Season 14 episode, "Pistachio/BJ's Snack Attack" comments on "The Adventures of Barney and Arthur" (SuperMalechi's version)" on the undo on Saturday, August 3, 2013 on got suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever. SuperMalechi says "You're right. It was suspended because It didn't come back, and It's gone forever". And Also the other comments on "The Adventures of Barney and Arthur" (SuperMalechi's version)" on the undo on Saturday, August 3, 2013 was not suspended. Barney's Let's Go to Winksterland Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Mr. Boyd, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids Cast Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go #Let's Play Together #Welcome to Winksterland #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down by the Statiom #The Airplane Song #Here at the Arctic #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #A Big Parade of Numbers #This Old Man #Silly Sounds #I'm Twynkle the Elf (tune to: Barney is Our Dinosaur) #Looby Loo #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #The Sandy Place Song #Mister Sun #Bubble, Bubble Bath #If I Lived Under the Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Fishing Song #The Senses Song #The Dino Dance #This is What it Means to Be a Friend #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *This would've been released on Friday, July 24, 1992. *The musical arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!" would be used in this home video. *The Season 1-3 Barney & Friends end credit music would be used. *The version of "I Love You" *The ending segment of the Season 1 Barney Says Segment would be used. *The Season 1 Barney & Friends set would be used in this home video. *One of the times Riff has a ice skating accident. It is when he is ice skating too fast and falls down. *Another time Scooter McNutty has a wet sand accident. * *This video would be filmed in *The preview for this video would be announced by the Winkster, and he would work at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada.